voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Hamilton
"We both know the quote, 'It's a hell of a thing killing a man: taking all he's got and all he'll ever get'. It really runs right over your head until you've killed enough people to realize how selfish you are." - Col. Nate Hamilton, to Kari Frost The infamous and all-known ex(?) best friend of Aaron Maximus. Though he may have been his old partner, Nate's involvement in VOAU is more far-reaching to everything and everyone than Aaron's is. His actions are beyond reproach. 'Basic Information' Born at an unknown time in Texas, not much is known of his life before encountering Aaron. The two met when they both enlisted into the military, later getting more involved in it. After both of them losing their wives in a freak accident. Nate became upset, and would argue with Aaron. To this, Nate left Colorado and moved back to Texas. Before he did so and thanks to the scientific research Aaron did about his father, he made Nate invulnerable to time as well. In the time between their separation as friends and the next subsequent reintegration into this common society Nate frequented drift racing under an alias which he would then teach Aki about. As the two immortal friends both outlasted time, Nate got a strange call in December of 2085. This was regarding an operation The Anger had been led to by her late, unknown accomplice. After meeting secretively in Tokyo, Japan, Nate found out The Anger to be one Ren Kimura. The two attempted a relationship, which ended at Ren killing Nate after discovering his involvement with Aaron. Soon after he had been brought back from death by Aaron and sat alone in his own home. Nate realized the fault of having relationships with potential psychopaths, and wanted to get back into military action again. In doing so he found his way into groups sent out to eliminate the ZEDs from Europe. After failure of entering Europe on an initial try, Scully got himself involved in trying to get Nate to Europe. Then Ren applied to the program and made her way to Europe. Nate was soon abandoned by their escape plan and was left alone. Without anything to do, he outlasted nearly a month alone until he was confronted by Kari along with her two surviving friends Dominic and Marius. After traveling with them long enough a still unknown culprit mortally wounded Dominic and Marius, with Kari left with nothing but to kill them out of mercy as the alternative was much worse. With no one else left to turn to Kari grew to fall in love with Nate. Soon accepting the direction of the situation, he gave in and started a relationship with her cautiously. It was soon that Nate would realize that the situation wouldn't be so bad after all. Kari and Nate both soon escaped Europe weeks before the Northern War of Ukraine, which would eliminate all ZEDs from the world outright. Nate and Kari lived in Miami, Florida happily enough until Nate crossed paths yet again with Ren, but this time also with Aki and Jacob. He took Kari and what little they had and left Florida for good. After driving across the United States to the west coast, Nate got a call from Aki in apology and admiration, offering him to join to work with her and her new found friends Ashton and Alex Mason. It would be a tumultuous next few years living in California as Aki declared it separate from the United States indefinitely, Labs would make an unnecessarily belligerent reappearance, and work experience would earn Nate his infamy in such events like Code Silver: Chaos and Operation Blacklight. Many times would Kari's broken mind force arguments back to him, giving Nate a dreaded feeling that reminded him why he'd even bother with relationships after his late wife's situation, making him seem more apathetic towards Kari. He would still follow Kari back to Germany after its reconstruction because like her he felt as if they only had each other left as all they loved before were dead. Nate never ceased to be the center of attention as he unintentionally meddled with more than he could manage in an attempt to follow curiosity, later revealing the details of the existence of Avis Ardoris and the other Old Gods. He would be on trial for a crime he did not commit, he would be there to convince Kari not to commit suicide, and he wouldn't have known it over time that Kari would influence him more than anyone else ever. Nate became a better person as Kari realized she too carried a sense of partial immortality, developing from apathetic immaturity to being a true legendary hero. The true test of Nate's resolve as he learned from a woman he never knew could teach him anything was how to be a parent. As Voce found himself opportunities to visit the dimension he was truly born in Nate found himself as a father figure yet again, despite Voce already way past the point of adulthood. Nate would have two last tests, that of himself again as a father and trying to find Kari in "the Aether" to seek salvation in her where they only had each other. Personality Nate is a very curt man, giving the short answer to anything whenever possible and only elaborates to those he'd like to look out for. He is compliant with few, and rarely ever shows it emotionally. The only exception to this rule is with Kari, no matter her situation. Rather supportive and yet still not one for words, he tries his best to push past his stubbornness for her. Although she may not understand how he works, Nate is sometimes careless when he ever feels too hopeless and many times has this made Kari feel to push him away from her life because of her possible lack of understanding. Overall Nate is never one to back down or let his pride be forever hurt, but also feels the importance of being efficient in what he does. Rather one to focus on reason and explanation, he is not one to be bewildered by anything arcane, supernatural, or otherwise strange and feels he has "seen it all". Despite his lack of emotion at times, he certainly knows how to have fun and is often motivated to do what he does or has done based on simply if he feels it's worth his time. Whenever possible Nate prefers the pacifist route. This isn't out of moral belief but simply as Nate feels he has killed too many people already, and will urge Kari to do the same. When they disagree on the matter Nate won't attempt to force his argument on her but will stick to the idea for himself. This is not to say when it seems the only way is to kill that Nate won't do as such, because he certainly will and will do so with skill he has gained in his many years of experience. Appearance Nate's appearance to everyone greatly differs from who he originally was, and the only one to remotely realize this to an extent is Aaron. Nate used to have a similar, longer hair cut with his natural hair color of black. As he is known in recent times, he has shorter unkempt hair dyed white with haphazard blue streaks all throughout it. He has blue eyes similar to Kari's and possesses an average physique built up from his many years of combat experience and neglect alike. Skillset Skills * Experience in street/drift racing and driving (advanced level) * Assault rifle marksmanship and versatility (advanced level) * Survivalist and tactical versatility (advanced level) * Fighter/civil pilot specialist (intermediate level) * Army Ranger and GSG-9 special training and experience * Special Operations gadget training and experience * 20th Century combat experience specialist * Experience in romantic relationship handling (intermediate level) * Debate, counter-arguing, and circumventing statements (advanced level) * Fluently bilingual (English and German) Proficiencies * Experience * Veteran of The Great War (Arabian Front, Western Front) * Participated in The Realm of 935 * GSG-9, OP 115, and Army Ranger enlistment combat veteran * Shipping Organization CEO: Grand Theft Auto, Import/Export smuggling processing * Frequent street and drift racer * Slight involvement in hotline-styled work * Veteran of World War II (European Front, Pacific Front) * Veteran of the war in Vietnam * Visited the Moon * Past apprenticeship of blade work (specifically knives) * Survivalist of ZED outbreak * Veteran of the Terror/Drone Conflict of 2025 * Knows, or has known, everyone at least as acquaintances 'Trivia' *Although Aaron is known as the one who connects VOAU/Voidwalker, Nate has met all significant characters involved in VOAU. This includes Isha, which is why he is more commonly known across the community in World Zero *While still understanding the relationship Nate and Kari have, Aki seems to think she has fallen in love with both of them. Doing so while still recognizing a relationship is not possible *Nate's original hair color from Q2 2086 and before was black, Q3 2086 to present day his hair has been white with sky blue accents Quotes * "I don't mean this harmfully, but you've changed a lot. I understand that all the trauma you've been hit with could have been avoided and it's most likely why you've changed. But if you never changed, you'd be dead. Everyone has that one big swap in their life and then it could even happen again. I suppose what I'm trying to say is, let others know they should be careful of you."'' ''- to Kari Frost * "If I could tell you the most accurate quote I've ever heard to describe Aaron, "All this time I was finding myself, and I didn't know I was lost." would best describe my best bet." 'Song' Category:Significant Characters Category:Aether Realm